


Because I Love You, ALWAYS

by Jellothemime



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cannibalism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellothemime/pseuds/Jellothemime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere!Rin x Yukio, implied Yukio x Renzou. Rin finds out about Yukio's secret relationship with Renzou, and decides to do something to rid him of the pink haired menace for good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You, ALWAYS

Rin stared emotionlessly at his phone, awaiting the familiar light to signal his brother had sent him another message. Yukio was late tonight. As always when he stayed out this late, he had miscalculated the time his mission was to end, leaving Rin to wait at home and cook dinner for when he got back. Not that he minded, of course. But something seemed to bother him about how his brother seemed to be acting as of late. And before…

_‘Hey, hey! So is it true?!’_

_Rin watched the pinkette from the corner of his eye as he spoke with a group of girls–most likely from Renzou’s class–who were currently swarming around him like flies. It was a different sight. Normally it was Yukio who was harassed by that same group. He watched as Renzou blinked and attempted to smile at their question, one hand reaching behind his head._

_'That really depends on what you’re talking about…’_

_'You know, about you and Okumura-sensei!’_

_Rin froze in place, sapphire gaze wandering over once more just in time to spot Renzou’s guilty expression. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat, his entire body going into a mild state of panic. Please don’t be true, please let it be just a rumour…Please. Yukio was his. Yukio belonged to him, and him alone. Having something like a boyfriend would only drive them apart. Doing such gross things with another…Acting all lovey with Renzou and cuddling and watching movies and eating ice cream… It made him sick._

_'Well uh, just between you guys and I…’_

_No._

_’…we’re kind of…you know,’_

_Rin clenched his fist, nails digging painfully into the skin, teeth gnawing ferociously at his lower lip. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening!_

_'An item. Like…like dating.’_

Rin growled, tossing the phone across the room and watching as it ricocheted of the wall with a loud bang! As it hit the floor, he saw the light flashing, indicating he’d gotten another message. Slowly he stood from his bed, reaching down to take the dented phone in his hands. He flipped through the messages, spotting the new one immediately.

 

FROM: PINKIE

TO: RIN

SUBJECT: RE: Hey, wanna help me out tonight? Yukio’s not coming home and I need an extra hand…

 

[text]: Sure thing, Rin-kun~

[text]: When do you want me over?

 

He’d forgotten he sent that message, having been occupied by the conversation he’d overheard earlier to even bother with the pink haired bastard at this point. But now that he had his attention…

 

FROM: RIN

TO: PINKIE

SUBJECT: RE: Sure thing…

 

[text]: Is now okay?

[text]: I kind of want to get this done before Yukio gets home, you know?

[text]: Be here in ten?

 

The halfbreed grinned to himself, flipping the phone shut and collapsing backward onto his bed. Tonight was the night he would rid himself of Renzou once and for all. Tonight was when all his worries would simply go down the drain, and he could finally sleep peacefully by his brother’s side. Yes, Yukio was _his_. Yukio belonged to _him_ , and he would _kill_ anyone who thought otherwise.

* * *

 

“Thanks for inviting me over. I don’t know much, but I can try to help you out!”

Rin only smiled as he chopped up the herbs needed for the meal, the knife hitting against the wooden cutting board far harder than he usually did, resulting in bruised, half crushed leaves.

“No problem!” He replied enthusiastically, nodding his head toward the other side of the kitchen.“You wanna get the stew pot? Should be the biggest one there. Fill it halfway with water and set it to a boil, would ya?”

 

“You’re the boss, boss."

Renzou replied with a small chuckle, turning to dig through the pots and pans down below. Rin quietly reached for the nearest drawer, allowing it to slide open.

 

"So…you find anyone you like yet? You’re interested in Shiemi-chan, aren’t you?”

 

Fingertips brushed along a set of dull spikes, before settling on the grip handle of a meat mallet. Before he could take hold of it, however, Renzou had turned around to face him. Placing his free hand behind his head, he laughed nervously.

_Fuck!_

 

“Ah…N-No, we’re just–just friends.” He replied. “She’s…interested in Yukio, anyway.”

 

Yes. _Yukio_. The one you’ve been _fucking_ around with. The one who _rightfully_ belonged to _him_!

 

 

“Aww, really? That kind of sucks, huh?”

 

“Yeah…”

Silence ensued, the constant chopping being the only sound in the room, resonating eerily along the walls. The aria let out a sigh and a low hum, before once more turning in Rin’s direction.

 

“We’re making beef stew, right? So…shouldn’t the meat be taken out?”

 

Rin froze, the actions stopping altogether. Was he catching on? Did he know of Rin’s intentions already? Or was it just a coincidence that he’d asked that? Right…the meat needed time to thaw, didn’t it? It was probably nothing. He was probably just nervous and over thinking things. Right? He cleared his throat before scraping the chopped herbs aside, fingers once more curling around the handle of the mallet, as if it were a reminder. A reminder of what he was supposed to do. A reminder of why he had invited the aria over in the first place.

 

“It’s…in the fridge.” Rin lied. “We don’t need it yet…it’ll be unusable if we let it sit out so early.”

 

 

“Ah…well, you’re the chef here. I’ll believe you.”

The pinkette turned to the sink after locating the stew pot, doing as he was told and filling it with water. Rin gripped the mallet until his knuckles were white. He could do this. He just had to…this was for his brother. This was to end his suffering. His feet began to move on their own, his heart thumping uneasily in his throat as he approached the elder teen. He raised his arms, squeezing his eyes shut as he directed all his anger and jealously into the action.

 

Down the mallet came, and down Renzou went. Unconscious, like a sack of bricks. Rin took only a moment to examine the body before him, taking a few breaths to clear his head before a weak smile appeared on his features.

He’d done it! He’d actually _done_ it! Yukio was _safe_! Yukio was no longer being seduced by a pink haired monster! All he had to do was kill him. All he had to do was stop his breathing and…

No. _No_. That was no fun at all. He wanted to make him suffer. He wanted him to plead for his life.

He rushed over to the drawer and dropped the mallet as he did so, rummaging through until he found the electric meat carver. Pulling the trigger on the device, he watched as the blade began to buzz back and forth. A blade designed to cut through fat, muscle and bone like butter. Rin crouched down, once more admiring his work. It had been so easy to get him here. It had been even easier to take him down. And now, it was going to be even easier still to rid of him once and for all. He slowly reached up to pin the aria’s hands above his head, straddling his legs with his own body weight. He then pulled the trigger on the carver, humming to himself as it drove itself through the layer of skin on his side. The body beneath him began to twitch and convulse. It was only after a few seconds that he realized the pinkette was awake, the blow to his head making him sluggish as he uttered half-assed noises of panic.

They were wonderful. Renzou’s screams were _wonderful_.

 

"Wh–why…“

 

Why?

_Why?_

He knew why, didn’t he? He knew, and yet still…

The halfbreed curled his lip in disgust, driving the blade deeper into Renzou’s muscle and therefore bringing another choked scream to his ears. Droplets of crimson began to splatter the counter cupboards. Pieces of flesh had begun to fly up in Rin’s face. It was only then did he realize the flesh settling on his lower lip, and it was only then that he took the piece into his mouth and let out a satisfied moan as it slid down his throat.

He tasted just as the halfbreed thought he would.

Renzou’s cries had weakened to grunts and whimpers, taking labored breaths in a futile attempt to keep himself alive.

It was _sickening_. Gross, _disgusting_.

"You _took_ something from me, and I’m here to take it _back_.”

 

Blood pooled along the floor, soaking the aria’s clothes. He could hear the soft plips of crimson splash onto the kitchen tiles. By now, the poor traitor was uttering nothing but weakened, suffocated sounds. Rin made a mental note to finish up before he took his last breath, and the meat began to spoil.

He’d made a cut clean through to Renzou’s bellybutton, watching as it popped open and revealed the ripped up organs within. The halfbreed swallowed back his nervousness before reaching a hand straight in, ignoring the squishing of intestines, and the pooling of blood in his hands. He curled his fists around the mess of blood and tissue.

And in one swift motion, he yanked it from the aria’s body.

His grin widened as the now still corpse gave way to his actions. This wasn’t going to take long to do–but he could already feel the bubbles of laughter rising up from his stomach. He wondered what he would taste like–what he could and couldn’t cook, what he could disguise as other meat and what Yukio wouldn’t figure out. Only Rin could know. Only Rin could be behind the kitchen counter, his _precious_ baby brother couldn’t know the truth, or he wouldn’t _eat_. He wouldn’t stay _healthy_. He wouldn't _live_.

Fingers curled around the inside of the aria’s ribs, prying them open with a sickening crunch. As usual, he ignored the noises and got to work removing the lungs and the heart, tearing them out as vigorously as he did the last…

* * *

 

The halfbreed hummed pleasantly as he began to clean up the stains he had left in the kitchen. It looked like a war zone, and this wasn’t going to do when Yukio finally got home. The organic bag of entrails had been placed outside along with his soiled clothes, and was soon to be disposed of. He’d already put the leftover meat in the freezer and had begun to clean the bits of flesh scattered about the scene, sponging up the remnants of the blood and washing it thoroughly in a sink filled with warm soapy water, which had long since turned a rusty brown colour.

He was _delighted_. _Ecstatic_ , even. He’d finally ridden himself of the one thing that got in his way. He could finally be _alone_ with Yukio, to _hold_ him and run his fingers through his hair, to _hum_ to him while he slept, to kiss tenderly at his eyelids with bloodied lips…

The door swung open with a creak–he made a mental note to fix that, as well.

 

“Oh, welcome home!” Rin beamed from his place in the kitchen. “Will it be stew, or stir fry today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhh man! So I decided this would be a good place to post my little drabble here. I started this on an old roleplay account of mine about a year ago, and thought it might be best to share it here now that the thing is inactive.
> 
> Sooo...Yeah. Hope you enjoyed, and look forward to some new ones later on~


End file.
